


the parent shift (with unpaid overtime) [PODFIC]

by Miss_Fandoms_Shakespeare



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, also for the sounds of my breathing, im sorry for any name butchering I do
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-02-26 00:25:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18712747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Fandoms_Shakespeare/pseuds/Miss_Fandoms_Shakespeare
Summary: Sicheng's still struggling with his Korean and, as things often go in the NCT dorm, it leads to a grade three family emergency which Jaehyun has to sort out by himself.





	the parent shift (with unpaid overtime) [PODFIC]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [the parent shift (with unpaid overtime)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8485201) by [tired angry egg (Mirabelle)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mirabelle/pseuds/tired%20angry%20egg). 



> I promised @tiredangryegg(Mirabelle) that I would podfic this like almost a full year ago and I finally sat down and did it. Hope you all enjoy this fabulous fic by them, it's one of my favorites!!

Intro/outro: Paradise-NCT 127

> LISTEN [HERE](https://soundcloud.com/user-892974117/parent-shift)

 

**Author's Note:**

> Pls rec any fics you'd like to hear me podfic!


End file.
